


Just like a flower

by JenoSamoyed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoSamoyed/pseuds/JenoSamoyed
Summary: Jaemin has to work in a flower shop and his day is very boring, at least until a dark haired guy comes in to buy flowers for a date.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: NOMIN FAN WEEK





	Just like a flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This has been my first nomin ever and also the first story i wrote in English. I did my best and I really hope you will like it, but English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!  
> Thank you ✿

Jaemin was feeling bored, sitting in the flower shop were he worked. He had never been so much fond of flowers, but he needed money to leave his parents house and that was the only job he had found. Anyway, the shop was in a very small street and even if there were some clients every day, it was never crowded. There were some downtimes like 3pm when no one visited it, and it was almost that hour when, on a tuesday afternoon, a dark haired boy entered the shop. Jaemin jumped from his seat, hyped to finally have someone to talk to.  
"Hi! How can I help you?" He asked with a very wide smile.  
"Uh... I was looking for some flowers..." Murmured the other guy, a little bit surprised by Jaemin's enthusiasm.  
"Yes, I could tell it by myself. That's a flower shop, you know?" Replied the clerk, rising an eyebrow.  
The client looked at him in astonishment, blinking several times. That guy didn't seem very... professional. "I'm... Sorry?" He said after a few seconds.  
"I just don't know what kind of flowers."  
Jaemin smiled softly, trying to be more friendly. "I was joking. I'm here to help you. For what kind of occasion do you need them?"  
The guy with dark hair blushed a bit. "A date... I guess."  
Jaemin looked at him. He was tall, and he was wearing a backpack. His lineaments weren't very sweet, and it was funny to see a guy with that kind of intimidating face acting so shyly. "A first date with a girl?" He asked.  
The guy nodded. "My mother told me I should buy her some flowers, but she didn't specify what kind, and I'm not an expert. I only know roses are very common, but I'm looking for something different."  
Why would his mother suggest such a thing? It was quite strange. "So... Your mother tells you to buy flowers to every girl you date, or she is special?" Asked Jaemin, really curious about it.  
The guy lowered is head, his eyes on his own shoes. "What? No, I mean... Don't judge me, but I've never dated someone before."  
Now was Jaemin who was surprised. The guy in front of him was really handsome, and he thought he was some really popular student who was just dating another one of his admirers. "Really???" He asked, but he regretted the too much surprised tone once he saw the embarrass on the guy's face. "Sorry. I mean. There's nothing wrong in it, it's just that... You don't look like someone who would have problems with girls. How is it possibile?"  
The guy sighed. "I've always been too shy, and I seem to have an unfriendly face, or something like that. So people always misunderstood me thinking that I was silent because I hated others. No one dared to talk to me in high school, so now that I'm in University I'm really making an effort to talk to people and try to make friends. Now I have some and... This girl just asked me out." After a few seconds, the guy asked himself why he had just told his life to a stranger. "Sorry." He added with a shy smile. "Maybe I went from not talking at all to talking too much."  
"It's okay, I asked you it." Replied Jaemin. "I always ask my clients to talk to me as much as possible. It's so boring to stay here all day, especially when there is no one around." He thought a few moments. "So, first date ever. At this age. That's cute."  
The guy blushed again. "You still think it's strange, don't you? I guess you already dated many girls..." Jaemin laughed. "I dated many, but never girls. Girls are pretty but I don't like them in _that_ way."  
"Oh." Replied the costumer. "And you bought flowers for the boys you dated?"  
The clerk laughed once again. "Oh boy, you are so pure."  
"What?? What did I do now??" Asked the other.  
Jaemin shook his head. "Nothing, I just find cute the way you think. No, I didn't buy them flowers, and it was never something serious. But I would definitely buy them if you were the guy I had to date. Expensive ones."  
The black haired guy felt his cheeks burning. "W-why do I have a strange feeling, as if you were flirting with me?" He muttered, his face showing how uncomfortable he was.  
Jaemin sighed. "Maybe I would, but don't worry. I know you're taken."  
"I'm not taken!" Exclaimed the guy, embarrassed by the other's admission. Only few seconds later he realized what he had just replied.  
Jaemin smirked. "Wait. Are _you_ flirting with me now?"  
The client seemed just so flustered by Jaemin's behavior. "What are you talking about??"  
"Well... You came here ten minutes ago to buy flowers for a girl and now you're telling me you're free." Jaemin had always loved to tease people, but he had never met someone who reacted like the guy in front of him. He ended up dating some guys because they answered back to his provocations when they first met, and the rest of people just tended to laugh at him and tell him he was a witty boy. It happened that someone got shy because of him, but they were always girls and they tended to start laughing out loud while blushing.  
"I'm not flirting, I'm just telling the truth!" Shouted the costumer, cheeks completely red. "As I told you, it's just a first date and she was the one who asked for it. But never mind, I... I don't think I'll buy her flowers at all. Goodbye." The boy turned on his heels, looking really frustrated. He was about to exit the shop when Jaemin told him: "Wait!"  
He stopped and turned again. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to offend you or make you feel uncomfortable. It's just my way to behave, I talked without thinking. But before you go... I'm Jaemin."  
The boy looked at him. "Jeno." Even his name sounded nice.  
"Listen, Jeno. Even if you won't buy them here, I'm sure you will buy her flowers anyway. So, maybe you could try with a white lily. It represents a pure and innocent feeling, I think it would suits you. Or maybe, if you don't like it, you could buy her a pink gerbera. It means admiration. You know, we have a book with the meaning of the flowers in their different colors and I don't have so much to do in the early afternoon, so I think I've become a kind of expert in this."  
Jeno stayed quiet for a while, then he asked: "How does a gerbera looks like?"  
Jaemin left the counter and took a vase from the left side of the shop, showing it to Jeno. "These are gerberas. There are different colors, but only red and pink are suitable for a date. Also, it's better if you buy just one flower, especially if you are not trying to hurry things."  
Jeno nodded. "Alright, a pink one please."  
Jaemin smiled at him, then he went back to the counter and started wrapping the flower in a half silver and half transparent wrapping paper. He also made a bow at the end. Jeno paid using cash, because it was very cheap.  
"Thank you for buying it here even if I upset you." Jaemin told him. "Anyway, I was being serious. Not the ‘are you flirting with me’ part, but the rest. I was not making fun of you, I really think you are sweet."  
"Uhm, I'm sorry." Answered Jeno. "I got angry too easily."  
"It's ok." Replied the clerk. "Good luck with this girl. She is lucky." He paused a moment. "Just in case you need to buy her flowers again, my shifts are on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday all day."  
"I'll think about it. Goodbye." Jeno left the shop with his gerbera. He wasn't very sure about his upcoming date from the beginning, but now he was really tempted to call the girl and dump her, but she had been very nice to him and he would have felt bad if he hadn’t given her at least one chance. He took his phone from his backpack and wrote on the notes: ‘Tuesday - Thursday - Saturday. All day.’ Just in case he needed flowers for other occasions. If he wasn't wrong, in a week it would have been his aunt's birthday, and maybe she would have liked to receive flowers. And, maybe, he could have bought them the following Tuesday, since it was the day his classes ended at 2:30pm. He couldn't help but thinking the clerk was really attractive, and also very conscious of it. To be honest, he didn't got angry at him. He was just dying of shyness and so he tried to escape, but he would have been such a liar saying that he didn't want to know him better. He tried to remember his name. Jaemin. A boy with sweet and flawless features, almost like a flower, but really not as delicate as someone might think seeing him.  
Inside the shop, Jaemin was resting his head on the counter, thinking about the boy he had just met. Even if his face was a bit squared and not very friendly looking, Jeno was definitely the softest boy he had ever met. He kind of wanted to protect him, like if he was a little, delicate flower. 'I have never been fond of flowers, Jeno.' He thought. 'But you may be an exception'.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. If you want to be mutuals on twitter I'm @jenocinnamoroll, let's be friends 🥺


End file.
